Innocence in Death
by ladyfox15
Summary: What happens when the Black Order's three best exorcists find themselves in a city unlike they've ever seen? Will the addition of three new Meister students turn the DWMA on it's head? And do our three favorite exorcists really know their weapons as well as they think they do? Find out, right here. Rated T for the moment, for language and some possibly some violence.


* My first published fic! EVER! I cannot possibly contain my excitement!

This is (obviously) a DGM-Soul Eater crossover, just set kind of in the middle of both series, when there's not much interesting going on in either one. We do not know yet that Allen is the host of the Fourteenth (this is before we're even looking for Cross, I think), nor do we know all of the effects of Black Blood on Soul and Maka, though the first fight with Crona has already happened. I think. Just think of it as a filler. :)

Chapter one is really just DGM, but I promise there will be Soul Eater in the next chapter!*

1st Night: Disappearances

"Allen Walker - "

"Yu Kanda - "

"Lavi Bookman - "

" - Report to Kumoi's office immediately!"

Allen looked up from his mountain of food - it was lunchtime - at Timcampy. The golden golem was so different from the standard issue ones that he sometimes forgot that it could deliver messages just as any other one could. However, it could, and just did, and he had to follow the order. He just hoped it wasn't just Kumoi worrying over his sister again. Lenalee was an exorcist, she could take care of herself, but her older brother refused to acknowledge this fact. Allen sighed and ate a few more mouthfuls of food before he got up and left the cafeteria. And just when he thought he'd have a break for a few days...

He entered Kumoi's office to see Kanda and Lavi already there. "Che." Kanda noticed his entrance, and was none too impressed. He never was. Lavi offered a small wave.

"I have called you all here because there is a very important mission I need you three to go on." Kumoi looked very serious as he pulled a map out on top of the mound of papers on his desk. Allen and Lavi both breathed a sigh of relief; the map showed too big an area for this to be another one of Kumoi's "stalk Lenalee" missions. Kanda would have breathed the same sigh had he been the kind of person to do that. If that had been the point of this mission, he had been planning to say no and walk out, anyway.

"There have been some disappearances in this area." He circled an area of what looked like forest in red pen. "People were reported to be going there to gather firewood and were never heard from again. We've sent Finders out to investigate, but none of them have come back." Kanda rolled his eyes. He was generally of the opinion that Finders were useless and served no purpose but to get in the way. "The last transmission we got from any of the groups was sent from here," Kumoi drew an X in pen inside the circle of forest, "All groups spoke of some sort of odd fog or mist, and bright lights, and then the transmissions went dead."

"Akuma?" Asked Lavi. "Maybe some kind of level two or three that uses the mist to hide from its victims?"

"That was our first thought," replied Kumoi. "But we're not sure, as there were never any indications of the Finders being attacked. They were moving and speaking normally and then suddenly, silence." Kumoi sort of shrugged, not wanting to be the one to speak aloud what they all feared, that the mist was produced by an akuma, but was used for something more than just hiding.

"When do we leave?" Kanda asked, not apparently concerned.

"As soon as possible." Kumoi looked at the trio solemnly. "You should be able to catch the next train headed in that direction here," he drew a dot on the map, "as long as you get there by three o'clock." He looked up at them. "Please do be careful. We're sending you three because you're the best. We can't afford to lose you so - be careful."

A few hours later, they were jumping onto the roof of a train from a small cliff at approximately the place Kumoi had marked on the map. It was 3:01.

They dropped into the train car from a hatch in the roof.

"So now we wait." Allen said to break the stony silence. The car was empty but for a staff member, obviously someone who had been at the job for a while because he didn't even question them once he saw their uniforms. No one responded to Allen's remark. Whatever was going on here was too serious.

They went the rest of the ride in silence, Allen, unable to help himself, getting some snacks from the food car, Lavi fidgeting with his hammer, Kanda not moving at all. They got off at the station in the town nearest to the area where the disappearances happened. Most of the victims were from here.

Allen asked for directions.

"Why on God's green earth would you want to go there?!" exclaimed the elderly man Allen had approached. "That forest is cursed. You hear me? Cursed! Nobody who's been there in the past year has come back, alive or otherwise! You'll stay as far away from there as you can if you know what's good for yo-"

"Just tell us how to get there." Kanda was not in the mood. Kanda was never in the mood. He glared at the old man.

"Uh - Well you go that way..." ..." the old man stammered a quick set of directions and ran the other way, faster than you would imagine a man of his age running.

Allen glared at Kanda. "You didn't have to be so rude."

"Che." Kanda turned his head. "Worked, didn't it?" Allen rolled his eyes and the three of them started off in the direction the old man had told them.It didn't take them long to end up in the forest. Once they were there, it didn't take them long to find the mist.

"Looks fine to me." Lavi squinted at the thick fog in front of them. Kanda snorted, not giving half a damn what looked fine to Lavi. Timcampy, who had been hiding up Allen's sleeve since they got on the train, was now flying around; it flew into the mist, and back out. In, and back out.

"Tim seems to think it's safe." Allen said, and followed the golden golem in. This time it kept going. Lavi waited a moment, and when Allen didn't run out screaming with black stars all over his skin, he followed. Kanda rolled his eyes and followed shortly after Lavi. They walked for a while, and the mist got increasingly thicker.

"I can't see three feet in front of my face!" Lavi stopped and waved his hand around in front of him, causing Kanda to run into him from behind.

"You idiot," growled Kanda, glaring. Lavi scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe. Sorry."

"Come on you guys, we need to keep moving." Allen called back from a few feet in front of them.

"What good is moving if we don't know where we're going?" Kanda scowled.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't see three feet in front of our faces and we have no idea exactly where the problem is that we're supposed to be fixing!"

"Huh?" Allen looked confused. "I can see just fine. I mean, I would be able to see better if it weren't for all this mist, but it's not that bad. And as for where we're going, all we have to do is follow the music."

"Music? What music?" Lavi looked at him confused.

"You don't hear that piano?" Allen sounded concerned. Timcampy, sitting on his shoulder now, tilted to the side in its equivalent of a human "huh?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Great. We've spent the past half hour following the Beansprout's hallucinations."

"I'm not - You guys really can't hear that?" Allen was getting really nervous now. He hated to admit it, but Kanda might be right. The piano that only he could hear played on.

Lavi half scowled at Kanda. "Allen can see things we can't, too, but his ability to sense akuma has been proven multiple times to not be hallucinations. Maybe this is something similar."

"Che." Kanda remained unconvinced, but Lavi's argument made Allen, at least, feel a bit better. Just then Timcampy made a move. First just a twitch, then a shudder, then it just took off flying in the direction of the music.

"Tim!" Allen blinked, startled, then ran off after it. "What are you doing? Get back here!"

"Allen!" Lavi ran after him, and Kanda followed suit, just in time to hear the shout. 

Lavi grabbed Allen's hood as Allen began to fall into what appeared to be a deep, dark hole. Having some difficulty anchoring himself to the soft ground, Lavi began to slip and Kanda grabbed onto him, mostly to avoid getting blamed for the idiots getting themselves killed, and began to slip as well. By the time it ended up that it was only Kanda on land, holding onto the other two dangling into the hole, Allen had made a realization.

"Hey, guys! The music's coming from in here!" Kanda and Lavi, needless to say, still couldn't hear anything. But that didn't matter for much longer, because even Kanda couldn't hold them all over this pit forever, and the ground was beginning to give way. They all fell into the hole, which just happened to be where Timcampy had already gone. Their shouts of surprise were lost in the rend between the worlds. The piano stopped.

- End of Night 1 -

*Don't worry, all is well, they just fell into a hole between their world and Death City. In case you hadn't guessed that yet. What comes next is highly amusing: What happens when Death the Kid meets the most asymmetrical person on the planet, Lavi confuses two guys with white hair, and two swordsmen with the world's biggest personality clash between them come into contact? Find out next chapter! And don't forget: REVIEW! (Just be gentle. Remember, I'm new.)*


End file.
